icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seddiafoeva
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Seddiafoeva-20101210211255 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 21:13, December 10, 2010 Hi Seddiafoeva thx u im feeling rly happy just one question how do u do the box with seddie warrior creddie thing with the picture and thx again. Dec 11 :I'm glad you are happy. Please, from now on, fill-in the Subject/headline *before* starting your message, and ***sign*** your name *after* your message, using 4 consecutive tildes ~ . First, may I ask how old you are? Welcome to iCarly wiki! I'm also a Seddie. From the Userbox page, pick out all the ones you like and type that name on your Profile page. After you type the names you like down the page, add 2 opening brackets { *before*, and 2 closing brackets } *after* each name, and that userbox should appear! I hope it works out all right with you! Katydidit 04:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm TopessaSeddie. I'm new and I wanted to ask.... you like to be friends? : ) : ) You do not like Dogs? Ah, Claro. :D :D You are American? I love America! Is full of places ti see XD XD What is your favorite Italian food? pizza? : ) : ) no, I never tried it. : ( Chocolate pizza is good, do you like it ?? : ) I must go now. : ( In Italy are about 9:00 pm. Remember ti tell me if the chocolate pizza is good. : ) Bye XD : D Hello :) :) How are you?? TopessaSeddie Hi :) New Seddie video with baby Spencer on iCarly.com!! You saw?? :) TopessaSeddie New hair cut? Good for you! :) :) TopessaSeddie You talk Italian?? :) :) TopessaSeddie OMG!! Have you saw iOMG?? I think iOMG is the best episode of ever, or iKiss is better?? What do you think?? :) :) :) :) TopessaSeddie I agree :) :) :) :) TopessaSeddie Great video!! :) :) James is a gossip!! :) :) TopessaSeddie iStart Over Part 12 iSart Over Part 12 Has returned! Read it! Bunnyboo50 It wasn't meant to be taken seriously It wasn't meant to be taken seriously, I was just joking really, though you could of said it was mine:PAmythest444 02:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! hello :)) isa1200 here. what's up ^^ ? I had a deutch test today .. But I school was out for me 12.00 :) I'm going to celebrate my brother and dad's birthday this weekend :) And I have 3 tests Monday :o Well, ok ,we have 3 tests monday.. One for english ( we must read a english book.) we get no note for it. Than a deutch test ( we have to learn some words of the vocabulair ) And we have a biology test ( I don't know how to say that in english , I'm dutch :) ) and that 's a bigger test . So they are not all really BIG tests , but It's not fun that we have to make the tests on the same day.. :[ Lucky you ! Well, I don't have a phone now , I'm searching for one , but I don't know what kind of phone I want ;) Sorry for my bad englsh and long comment XD Btw, what is a State test?? Sorry I don't know, I'm from a different country ;) well, I heard I can borrow a old version of blackberry until I buy new phone :) of course, I want a iPhone too, but it's so expensive .. so my mom awnser is no ;) Seddie video 'By 'TopessaSeddie [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfkaT__gjsA Sam Freddie''' // Moonlight] I hope you like this video :) :) Full House do you remember this scene? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7-_2jXj0oU&feature=youtube_gdata_player Leave a reply on my talk page! :) SeddieAddiction 18:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC)SeddieAddiction You Need Evidence Prove that i asked girls if they were sexy. Icreddie 01:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC). Congrats!Edit You made it on the news team! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS '''NeneG Leave me a message! 19:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update {Message4}} News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of an episode review. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. I am a link. Rawr. 19:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much I can't thank you enough for commenting on my blog you were the first real comment regarding subject. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. Ddthegirl94 22:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Friends I love to! Ddthegirl94 17:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :) Hey, what's up? it's been a long time! I'm happy to write to you again! :) My name is Caterina. Are you learning italian? Cool! :) a day we will talk in italian! :) write me soon, kiss kiss by TopessaSeddie. P.S. I'm sorry for the bad English. ;) :) Full Conversation Hey, It's me, TopessaSeddie. I'd love to have a full conversation in Italian with you! :) Your Italian is good and I'm sure that you will learn it very fast. :) Italian is difficult but you're good. :) Remember, if you need help in Italian you can call me. :) Write me soon. :) Love, TopessaSeddie. P.S. Seddie FTW!! Seddia- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttcu1EA6VA8 Sorry it’s not sung by him himself… I did my best.